sonic_gxfandomcom-20200213-history
Cheese the Chao
Cheese the Chao is a Chao and the closest friend of Cream the Rabbit who cares for him and the twin brother of Chocola. Appearance Cheese has the appearance of a neutral child Chao: he is light blue and has yellow markings at the tip of his head, hands, feet and tail, a bulb-shaped head, dark blue eyes, a floating, yellow pom-pom ball hovering above the top of his head that changes appearance corresponding to his emotions, two pink butterfly-like wings and a small circular tail. He is distinguishable from other Chao by his red bow tie. History Past Cheese originally lived with Cream and her mother Vanilla in relative peace, until they were all captured by the evil Dr. Eggman. Upon being rescued by Sonic the Hedgehog, Cheese and Cram joined his efforts to rescue Vanilla. The family subsequently took up residence in the city of Mobotropolis, but this was not the end of Cream and Cheese's adventures. The two later joined Team Rose in order to rescue Cheese's missing brother Chocola, who had been abducted by Neo Metal Sonic. After clashing with other teams, the trio would join forces with them and others to battle the evil Metal Overlord. The two would also share a number of other adventures before being among the friends and allies of Sonic who were abducted by the Time Eater, only to be rescued by the present and past versions of the Hedgehog hero. Pirate Plunder Panic Cheese, Cream, and their friend Amy Rose were later inexplicably transported to the Sol Zone, where they joined their old friend Blaze in her search for the last of the Sol Emeralds. They thus became acquainted with new friends in the form of Marine and the Coconut Crew, and new enemies in the form of the Blackguard Pirates. The group of heroes found themselves engaged in a sea battle aboard the Ocean Tornado, facing Captain Metal and the crew of his Metal Marauder. Despite their brave efforts, their ship was lost, and the Coconut Crew evacuated on Marine's orders while Blaze was captured. Cheese, Marine, Amy, and Cream were briefly left adrift at sea, but saved the by arrival of some friendly Dolphins, whom Cheese was able to communicate with. They traveled then to Pirate Island, the lair of Metal and his crew, and made further new friends in the form of the Sprockets. Together they located and rescued Blaze, but were then forced to deal with a further pirate menace in the form of Captain Whisker and his crew. After a fierce battle between the Marauder-which Cheese and his friends had captured-Captain Whisker's ship, and Metal's Kraken, Blaze was once again captured by Metal and taken to his Egg O' War. Cheese joined Cream and Amy in going to her rescue, and subsequently watched as Burning Blaze engaged their foe in a final battle. Upon vanquishing Metal, the grateful Blaze used the power of the seven gathered Sol Emeralds to return Cheese, his friends, and Bark the Polar Bear and Bean the Dynamite to the Chaos Zone. The Shattered World Crisis Shortly after returning home, Cheese and the others were attacked by Metal Sonic as Sally Acorn returned from a mission. Cheese tried valiantly to defend Cream as they attacked Metal Sonic, but was helpless against the Badnik's armor until Sonic arrived and got Metal Sonic destroyed. Cheese then regrouped with the rest of the Freedom Fighters on-board the Sky Patrol where Nicole revealed that the planet was being torn apart by the excess energy from the Super Genesis Wave. From the safely of the Sky Patrol, Cheese watched in fear from Cream's embrace as the planet broke part. The Shattered World Crisis had begun. As the Shattered World Crisis unfolded, Cheese remained on-board the Sky Patrol with Cream to provide support to the vessel's crew, such as providing refreshments to the freedom fighters between missions. Personality Cheese is adventurous and very brave for a Chao. Just as much as Cream is devoted to protecting him as his kind, Cheese is devoted to protecting Cream and is always there to support her. Cheese is a very loyal Chao and is always ready to help Cream. Cheese's mood also tend to reflect Cream's: whenever Cream is happy or upset, so is Cheese. Powers and abilities As a Chao, Cheese can gain the traits of creatures to which he is exposed to as he grows. Once Cheese nears the end of his life-cycle, he can envelope himself in a cocoon and emerge as an egg—reborn as a new Chao with the traits he had in his past life. He is as well capable of flight. Cheese is Cream's main form of attack - Cream launches Cheese as a 'homing missile' of sorts, as he homes in on and destroys an enemy, making him a valuable weapon. He is also able to create tornadoes. Cheese also has the ability to change into a Chao version of Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Amy. See also * Cheese * Cheese Category:Chao Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Freedom Fighters (Kingdom of Acorn)